Gibotto story
by Jessiedraws8910
Summary: Otto and Gibson has been in a secret affair since the war started, it wasn't until after the war that they started showing it to the rest of the team. One day Antauri went to check on the two, since they started acting weird. Gibson accidentally told Antauri what would happen that he had to check, and stay up to make sure Otto wouldn't get hurt. Gibotto story.


Gibson sat in his lab. He had been working on something for Otto, and never told him. Antauri had talked to him earlier and told him that the surprise was a bit too inadequate and that Otto won't understand. Gibson reasoned and said that Otto knows what's going to happen to his stomach. (yes his stomach. don't reason with me) Antauri stared at him wide eyed. They kept a silence before Antauri and Gibson eventually went separate ways.

Gibson kept staring at the data on the table. _'Why would I hurt Otto?'_ He stared at the clock, and it was going on 3 am. He decided to retire for the night for once, and as he did, he went to take a shower. He also despised being dirty, but dealt with it for however long it has been. He finished up and crawled into bed, and held onto his heating container. It was a pink solution, but he somehow dyed it green in a way.

Gibson woke up to hearing someone throwing up. He got up and checked on everyone, as Otto was last to check. No one was throwing up, then he went to Otto's room. He knocked on Otto's door, and he heard the sound stop. Otto then opened the door and hugged Gibson.

"Gibby, why are you so up early..?"

"Better question, were you throwing up?"

Otto gasped at this.

"N-No, Gibby. i-i wasn't.. why?"

Gibson held Otto at arm's length. "Everyone else wasn't throwing up. and you were the last one I checked on."

Gibson stared the green simian down, with worry. It's true that Otto and Gibson had a secret affair after the war finally ended, only for Sprx and Nova to be together.

Otto stared at Gibson.

"But Gibby... I'm just fine. I'll be fine after breakfast.."

"Otto. I need you to take a test for me. Make it three."

"What is it Gibby?"

"Follow me and you will find out."

Gibson took Otto to his lab and gave Otto a test in a tiny box. Otto took it and stared at it.

"What do I do with this?"

"You simply... ahem.. urinate on the tip. do this three times a day today, and we will see what is wrong.. of course, you know what might be the problem."

"Oh... that.."

"Yes.. I think today or tomorrow is the day to tell the team of our affair."

"Okay Gibby. When do I take these things though?"

"Take a test before breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Okay."

That night, after Otto took the three tests, he kept staring at Gibson during dinner, all of dinner. After dinner, Otto pulled Gibson to the lab and hugged him.

"I'M SCARED, GIBBY."

"What's wrong, Otto? Did the tests come through?"

Otto grabbed a little bag he had put on the table and handed it to Gibson. Gibson opened the bag and took the tests out. He gasped.

"Otto, why didn't you tell me the first one was positive?"

"I was scared..."

"There's nothing to be scared about. we will wait to tell the team about our affair, and then the news tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Gibby."

Otto then went to his room for the night, and could not fall asleep. Gibson managed to fall asleep, as he kept looking at the clock. _'I just hope he is going to be fine in the morning... we hope...'_

That next morning, the team woke up and had breakfast, except for two.

Sprx looked around. "Where's brain-strain and Otto?"

Chiro looked away from his plate and looked at the two empty seats. "Yeah... It's unlike Otto to never be here..."

Then all of the communicators rang up and then Gibson's voice boomed through it. _**"Team, we have a major catastrophe. And Otto will tell you some news, as well as I. I need you four to go**_ _**in the command center."**_

The team looked at each other as Antauri replied. "We will be in the commander center right away."

 _ **"Thank you, Antauri."**_ Gibson replied and got offline.

* * *

Once the team got to the command center they saw Otto holding a trash can and throwing up into it. Chiro ran up to him, and Gibson stopped him.

"Chiro, Otto will be fine when he stops. It's temporary." Chiro looked at him sadly.

"Why would it be temporary?" Nova asked, as Otto stopped throwing up.

"Team... here." Otto said and handed Chiro the bag of the tests.

Chiro grabbed the bag and took the tests out and gasped. "But... How? Otto, you're a guy."

"Gibby helped..." Otto said, as Chiro handed the others the tests.

Antauri looked at Gibson. "Gibson. We cannot have this."

"But Antauri! Gibby said that it shouldn't hur-"

"I said no, Gibson. I will not accept this."

"But Antaur-"

"No words."

"Antauri..."

"Yes, Nova?"

"Look..." Nova pointed at Otto, who was tearing up.

"I'M LEAVING! IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THEN YOU DON'T NEED ME!" Otto stood up and ran out of the command center, into his tube, and out of the robot.


End file.
